Harry Potter and the Time Traveling Witch
by peygoodwin
Summary: Amelia Potter knew something big was going to happen in her 3rd year at Hogwarts but she didn't think about being sent to the the futre and meeting her nephew.How will Harry deal with dementors,an escapee murder,and his aunt he has to watch over 24/7?
1. Ch1 Meeting Amelia Potter

**Chapter 1**

**Meet Miss. Amelia Potter**

A girl and a couple of boys were racing down the train station with their trunks and owls for the new year of school. They ignored the muggle manager yelling for them to slow down; as they approached the column that had 9 and 10 on either side.

The girl had to hold on to her black hat as it started to fall off at the speed she was going. She looked like her brother with a perfect figure, longer hair, minus the glasses and had earrings.

She was trying to catch up to the boys, one of which was her brother; he had dark brown hair, brown eyes that were out lined by black glasses, and a smile which made most girls hearts melt to goop.

The boy now gaining on the brother in front had medium length black hair that kept getting in his face. He was the best friend to the boy in the glasses there was never one without the other. This boy also happened to be head over heels for his best friend's sister. He came from a slythern family who now rejected him.

The boy now about to pass the girl was skinny and medium height with long straight blonde hair with a reddish tint and brown eyes.

Last was the boy who had just ran into a man, knocking him down, he had brown hair, brown eyes and was bit round in the stomach for most boys his age. No one knew how he got in to Gryffindor because he was defiantly not brave but just like someone famous said underestimate anyone will make them capable of anything.

"Meila hurry up the train is leaving in 2 minutes" James Potter said to his younger sister while disappearing into the wall along with the other boys. Amelia Potter pushed her stuff into the wall after the boys who called themselves Marauders. She was 1 year younger then them and in her third year at Hogwarts Witch Craft and Wizardry.

On the train Remus, the skinny one, was sitting by the window with Peter, the fatter one, to his left. Across from them sat James near the window, Amelia in the middle, and Sirius next to the door.

"Hey James, when are we going to prank the Slytherns?" Sirius asked anxious. James smiled "Hopefully tonight if the sorting isn't long, I was thinking we could dye their hair maroon and gold."

At this Amelia and Sirius laughed as Remus scolded being the perfect he was. Peter just stood up and headed for the door. "Where are you going Peter?" Amelia asked noticing him heading to the door.

He shrugged "Bathroom." She nodded and continued talking to the other boys. As Peter left another came in, it was a girl with shoulder length red hair, she was pretty. Most boys at Hogwarts were all over her but she would just ignore them but no one was more determined then James Potter.

He refused to take no for answer from Miss. Lily Evans, he would ask her out 3 times a day at least. The record still stands at 23 accompanied by 23 rejections.

Lily looked around the compartment until her eyes landed on Amelia, "Amelia come with me we have to talk now." Lily hopped over Sirius feet, which now occupied Peter's old seat and grabbed Amelia's arm to yank her out of the compartment. Lily was unsuccessful as James Potter had made his way to block the door way. "Lily please go out with me?"

She sighed, "James NO, now can you please move so I can get through." James crossed his arms and leaned against the doorway closing his eyes as if he was about to take a nap. Lily made this frustrated screech making James grin as he continued to "nap".

Lily sighed and sat down with Amelia next to Remus. A few seconds passed and Lily got back up and pulled her wand out and whispered,"_Shifcoses_." Making the door James was leaning on slide open. He flew back in the hallway and his robes went up making them cover his face. Lily giggled and I gave her a high five. Sirius and Remus were laughing to.

"Prongs, you need to learn that you can't out smart Lily," Sirius said between laughs.

"I don't think its Lily, I think you can't out smart girls. Sirius, remember that time when you locked Amelia in the closet last year." Remus stated.

James was getting up and he began picking dust off his robes now, "Sirius I never did get how you ended up in the closet hog tied."

Amelia laughed, "Like Remus said you can't outsmart girls."

Lily nodded "Totally true. Come on Amelia lets go get into our robes and go talk to Kelly." Amelia nodded and let Lily drag her around the train.

* * *

Peter had not gone to the bathroom like he told Amelia instead he was heading to the Slythern's compartment. Over the summer Peter had met a couple of Slythern's who were helping the Dark Lord. They had him convinced that the Dark Lord was going to take over and if he didn't join he would indeed die.

Peter entered the room told to meet the three death eaters. The leader Lucius Malfoy was told by the dark lord him self that his job was to get rid of Amelia Potter. He didn't ask why just followed orders. Peter sat on the opposite side of the other 3. "Peter, I'm only saying this once you are to lead Amelia Potter to the old dungeons tomorrow after lunch, got that?" Lucius asked.

Peter wanted to protest but decided against it fearing the worst; he just nodded. As he left Lucius's said, "Well be waiting." He made his way back to his so called "friends".

The sorting ceremony was long and boring to the Marauders who were waiting anxiously for the slytherns to drink from their goblets. Peter was shifting in his seat that was next to Amelia. "So Sirius, what's the score at with James and Lily?" Amelia asked.

Lily had always thought he was an obnoxious pig and just wouldn't give him the time of day. James sighed as Sirius answered in a game show host type of voice, "Well let see Amelia, it seems yet another hurtful deny from Lily on the way up to the castle. So that puts up at 4-0 leading Lily."

Amelia giggled a little "Don't worry James she'll give in eventually just keep trying." James just nodded as he took a sip from his pumpkin juice. That's when a shriek was heard from the slythern table. James's pumpkin juice spit out of his mouth onto Peter from laughing so hard. Everyone was now watching the reactions of the other Slytherns as their hair was turned maroon and gold. The whole hall erupted with laughter at this except for Slughorn and his house.

* * *

** How do you like it? Trust me it gets better as you go. _PLEASE REVIEW!!!!_**

* * *


	2. Ch2 Bye,Bye Past Welcome my Future

**Chapter 2**

**Bye, Bye Past and Welcome My Future**

The next day during potions Sirius made his potion explode in Professor Slughorn's face just for laughs. He was given a detention that night to help Miss. Casey, the Liberian, organize books.

Then the boys met up with Amelia for lunch. "Hey Melia what's up?" Sirius asked her. "Nothing to interesting, heard you blew up a potion." She replied. "Yup unfortunately part of it landed on me." Remus all laughed at that and finished eating.

After lunch Peter found Amelia waiting for Sirius in the library. "Hey Amelia, can you come with me I want to show you something." He said.

Of course Amelia said yes after a bit of persuading. She was the nicest to Peter; she thought that Peter was brave for some reason and that Gryffindor was the perfect place for him. She had also made sure he was never excluded but even knowing all of this Peter still led her to the dungeons. When they got there the 3 boys on the train were waiting.

"What's going on Peter?" Amelia asked shaky. Peter didn't say anything he just pushed her forward. She immediately pulled out her wand but Malfoy was fast and she flew backwards into the wall.

Malfoy whispered, "_Timemorfus Transportus_." Along with Crabbe and Goyle, because it was a very powerful spell for a group of 5th years.

Amelia felt small little pricks on her legs and arms like being pinched. She looked down at her hands she was slowly dissolving. She was able to see through her own hand. A whirl pool full of purple clouds and lighting bolts appeared and before they sucked her in she looked to Peter with confusion.

Peter watched her fly up into the whirl pool and it slowly disappeared at least now he knew the reason why he was in Gryffindor, he was unafraid to betray his friends.

* * *

Harry was walking the halls thinking about the dementors, the escaped murder Sirius Black and his new D.A.D.A teacher. Why does everything bad happen to me? Why did the dementors attack me on the train? Why does Sirius Black want to kill me?

These all seemed like reasonable questions to Harry and when he asked them no one willing to answer or they just didn't know. He even thought going to the Headmaster might help but he wasn't sure yet.

Just then a gust of wind blew around Harry making his hair go in all direction even the people in the pictures fell over. Then a spiral of purple clouds appeared above him and the last thing he heard was "AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!"

He could feel something on top of him; he looked up and saw a girl with the same looks as him but brown eyes. Harry coughed to get her attention and she took a brief look at him before hopping up to give him a hand. "Oh, Sorry James" she said as Harry took her hand and stood on his own two feet.

Harry couldn't keep his eyes off of her as she wiped dust of her pants. "Who are you?" he asked. She looked up her lips pinched; she had finally noticed the difference, green eyes hidden behind the glasses.

"Who are you?" She asked nervous but firm, she has to show bravery. Harry just stood there not knowing what to say at first but reluctantly answered, "I asked you first."

She huffed and glared at him, "Annie Huffman and you?" She thought lying would be best she didn't no what to think of this guy.

Harry followed her by lying back, "Harvey Wilker." They eyed each other suspiciously for a while before Snape came up on duty making sure no one was still wondering around.

Snape only looked at Harry once before removing points from his house. "Mister Potter just because you inflammably beat the Dark Lord doesn't mean you are free to break the rules…well who is this?" Snape asked not getting the best look at Amelia.

"You come here." Snape ordered as Amelia glared at Harry for lying.

Snape's eyes were wide as he recognized her, "Amelia Potter we were wondering what happened to you, unfortunately you decided to grace us with your presence." He said unkindly. It was now Harry's turn to glare at her for lying. Snape led them to the Headmaster with them both having the same question 'another Potter?'

* * *

**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!!_**


	3. Ch3 What Happened To Them?

**Chapter 3**

**What's Happened to Them?**

In the headmaster's office they both stayed on opposite sides of the room. It was silent till Snape and Dumbledore walked in bickering. "Amelia, Harry sit." Dumbledore said after escorting Snape out and sitting in his chair.

Amelia was the first to talk, "Professor Dumbledore what day is it? By the way you look I'd say it's been a while." Dumbledore smiled, "I haven't been talked to that way in years Miss Potter and have I missed it so; you see Miss. Potter when you disappeared that night everyone went searching for you.

James became sadder and sadder by the day but he had to keep his promise to you about Lily and oh how much he tried."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled then, "Eventually she gave in and they got married all the Marauders, besides you, joined the resistance against Voldemort."

His face became grim not knowing how she would handle the news. "What…What happened to James?" Amelia shouted tears forming close to escaping and running down her cheek.

Dumbledore spoke slow and soft, "Amelia you have to understand there was nothing any-." He was cut off by her making everyone surprised by her outburst, "Anyone could have done something where were Sirius, Remus, Peter? Lily and my brother were…are great at magic they couldn't have there is no possible way."

Dumbledore shook his head, "They were in hiding no one knew where they were Amelia." Amelia just kept going letting a tear slip for each word, "You don't get it, I could have been there. I could have down something. I could make sure James and Lily were alive."

Dumbledore tried to interrupt but she just got angrier, "You have to send me back, you have to. I have to help them. I can warn them just tell me what I need to know and I can do it. I have to save them." Dumbledore sighed, "Amelia clam down. I will send you back when I can but for that I need to know what spell was used on you. Do you know what happened that night?"

Amelia stopped crying a little bit and thought, "All I remember was eating in the hall with all of them. I had gotten a letter from Sirius saying he needed to tell me something. So I went to the library and I remember talking a little bit to Peter, but that's it." Dumbledore nodded as Harry became mad.

Sirius Black had gone after his aunt he was the last one she had seen. "What happened to Sirius, Remus and Peter?" Amelia asked.

"Well Remus works here as D.A.D.A. teacher, Sirius has recently escaped from Azkaban and Peter was murdered." Dumbledore said as if it was a normal answer. She looked like she was going to cry again but Harry knew she was holding it back.

"Amelia I have one more thing to tell you that boy right there is you nephew Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived." Harry could see this was too much for her and knew she was going to faint before she did and he caught her when it happened.

"Good job Harry, I can take it from here." With that Harry left Amelia in Dumbledore's care and headed back to his common room.

* * *

Amelia woke up in the infirmary with an older man, in his mid 30s, who had brown hair with a tint of red in it with a matching mustache.

His figure was very tall and skinny as he sat in the chair beside her bed. She groaned sitting up. "Amelia Potter I can't believe it's you, how are you feeling?" the man asked. "Ugh, good thanks, do I know you?" She asked the familiar man.

He sighed, "Melia it's me Remus you know…moony." She gasped now realizing who it was, "Gosh Remus you got old." He laughed at that and sighed again, "I wish James was here to see you, he really did miss you when you disappeared that night. What happened?"

Amelia told him all she could remember about it. Remus listened to her talk about it and he just thought for a while. "Well Dumbledore wanted me to tell you that you will be staying in the Gryffindor dorms like normal and will attend class with the third years like Harry. So breakfast is being served now and we should go ahead and go down," He said putting his hands on his knees to help him stand up.

With that they both went down to the great hall.

* * *

Harry and his friends were just sitting down to eat breakfast when Amelia walked in to the great hall. When she walked down to the Gryffindor table where Harry was sitting everyone looked up to see the new girl, wondering who she was.

"Hi Harry, I'm sorry for lying to you last night but I didn't really know who you were…well you looked like James but with different eyes and he told me not to-he just well-what I mean to say is I'm sorry." She babbled on.

Harry smiled, "It's ok and sorry about last night too about lying and well…I'm sorry." She nodded and sat down next to him, "oh do you happen to know the passed word for your common room?"

"Yes but why?" he asked curious. "Well Dumbledore is letting me stay in the Gryffindor dorms with you and I get to just keep learning magic because I just started my third year back in my time you know?" She explained to him.

Hermione squealed, "Yea, it's fun hanging out with Harry and Ron but I really am glad to have a girl to hang out with." Harry and Ron rolled their eyes as the two talked about clothes, boys, and tons of other girly things. Professor McGonagall began to pass out time tables to the Gryffindor.

Everyone had received one except for Amelia, "Miss. Potter you can just share with Mr. Potter till things get settled." McGonagall told her. She nodded and looked at Harry's slip of paper in his hands as the whole room was consumed by gossip.

"She's a Potter?"

"Well she does look like Harry."

Ron grunted, "People are so nosey."

"Yes they are, especially in this school," Hermione agreed. "Let's just go to class," Harry said not wanting the attention. They all walked out of the chattering great hall.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	4. Ch4 The Golden Trio’s Dark DADA Class

**Chapter 4**

**The Golden Trio's Dark D.A.D.A Class **

That day nothing to exciting happened except Harry was told his tea leafs showed he would die. Which he found out someone gets told that every year. But other then that nothing really happened till Friday.

Friday was Defense Against the Dark Arts with Remus as their teacher. Amelia had been looking forward to this lesson all week but first was told she would have to go through Potions. She was seated right next to Harry and Ron with Hermione to her left. "So who teaches this class?" Amelia asked.

Ron moaned, "Only the most arrogant, stupidest, dumbest, laziest, ugliest, monstrous, meanest, selfish…"

Amelia nodded not wanting him to continue, "So you like him then."

They all laughed and he nudged her in the side with his elbow, "Shut up Melli."

"Melli?" Amelia asked.

"What? It's the nickname I have decided to give you." Ron replied.

Amelia shook her head thinking it over, "I like it. But seriously who teaches this class."

Harry answered before Ron started on his list again list, "Snape." Amelia did a double take, "Severus? You mean Serevus Snape? Are you joking?"

Behind her a voice gave her an answer, "No Miss. Potter he is not or should I you by your true name, coward, because after all the only reason you're in Gryffindor was because of your brother." Snape walked to the front of the class with a smirk on his face.

Amelia wasn't going to take this, "Well Severus or should I say Snivellus the only reason your picking on me is because your jealous of James having Li-"

"_Slincio_" Snape said making her unable to talk. "I will not deal with another Potter ever again after your brother Miss. Potter and until I see some respect from you. Every time you enter this room, that spell, will be put on you to keep you from talking back. Maybe it will save your house points."

Amelia just glared at him with hate as he continued on with the class while the slytherns laughed. Harry turned to her with a sorry expression on his face. She just nodded and started helping Hermione with the Potion. After class Snape made Amelia stay after so the spell could be taken off.

Harry, Ron and Hermione met her at the door. "I can't believe he is making you have that spell on he's harder on you then Harry." Ron said. "Ya, why is that Amelia?" Harry asked. "Well James and Snivellus didn't really like each other like you and your cousin Dudley. Snivellus wanted Lily, but just like I thought James won. And part of the reason was because I made James promise me the night before I disappeared to not give up on Lily." Amelia said cheerful now.

"Wow that's different." Hermione said. "I know it was interesting to watch James ask Lily out and then the creative ways Lily would reject him. Padfoot and I use to keep score of it like a game show. " Amelia said entering Remus's classroom.

Amelia sat next to Harry talking to him about his scar but before he could say anything Remus walked in making a wardrobe appear in the middle of the room and the tables move to the walls.

"Good Afternoon class, I would like you all to stand in a line, single file now, single file and Neville you first." Remus said putting everyone in a line. Neville moved slowly to the front of the line discouraged about performing first.

"Now Neville what are you most afraid of?" Remus asked him kindly. Neville thought for a while before answering, "Well I think it would most likely be Professor Snape, sir." Remus smiled while the rest of the class laughed, "Well a Bogart will come out of the wardrobe and will take the shape of Professor Snape and when this does I want you to…" He whispered the last part to Neville.

Remus backed up and unlocked the wardrobe and let the Bogart come out of it. At first Neville was a little too scared to say the spell but regained himself and shouted, "_Ridkkuloius_." The Bogart then became Professor Snape in Neville's Grandma's clothes with a hat and a not really matching red purse. The room was shaking with laughter no one could help it seeing Snape in a dress was priceless.

"Let's keep going then." Remus said playing some music. When Ron went up a giant spider popped up. Ron looked terrified just by the sight of it but when it started walking towards him he managed to say the spell. Then the spider was rolling around on roller blades. Amelia came up next and the Bogart just stood there for a few seconds before changing into a tunnel of purple lightning clouds, and then quickly shifted to young form of Luscious Malfoy, but within a minute it reappeared as a younger version of James Potter dead on the floor. He was just laying their all sign of life completely gone form his body.

The girls started screaming as Remus came over and could barley manage to say the word. Amelia felt hot tears rolling down her eyes as she ran to the common room. Harry saw what had happened and was one of the first people to realize the identity of the young boy. Harry just kind of froze then not knowing what to do.

It was Hermione who told Ron to help Harry get out of the room. Ron dragged Harry out to the hall with Hermione trailing behind. "Harry?" She asked concerned, "Harry, answer me, now?" Harry closed his eyes and swallowed trying to find his voice, "Yes Her-rmione."

She sighed "Harry let's go Amelia, just ran out of the room a little while ago crying we need to find her." Harry nodded then followed them down the hallway. Harry knew his aunt was not taking the news well.

After all she grew up with James and had been friends with Lily, he just knew they were his parents and for that he missed them dearly but Amelia was definitely missing them more. Harry sent Hermione and Ron away so he could talk to Amelia by himself she needed to know why his parents had died and what she was getting into since she was now apart of his little group.


	5. Ch5 If Only I Had Been There

**Chapter 5**

**If Only I Had Been There…**

"Amelia," Harry said putting his arm on her shoulder. "Go away!" She said fiercely not wanting him to see her cry.

"Amelia, I know it's hard to get a grip of what's happened to your brother in just a few days. It's hard to know that my father and mother died when I was only one but you're lucky."

Amelia looked up at him, "Lucky? LUCKY? How am I lucky, you seem to forget that my brother died, while I was stuck in darkness and that I wasn't there to save him or help him in someway? He is-was my big brother but now he's gone. How is that suppose to be lucky?"

Harry got angry, "You don't have to be reminded you are the boy-who-lived, the only one to survive an attack from Voldemort and the killing curse. You can look in the mirror without having to see a scar that marks what happened that night. Have you ever had to face Voldemort? I doubt it."

Amelia wasn't crying anymore she just sat in shock. "So that's why people whisper when they see you, Harry I had no idea. You did that, you killed him and that's where you got that scare you survived the killing curse. Oh Harry, thank god your ok."

She ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tightly. They sat down and started talking. Amelia was told about how Voldemort was trying to come back and how Harry fought him in his first and second year.

Amelia just listened intently only asking one or two questions every now and then. Amelia spoke, "Harry I want you to know that James would be very proud to have a son like you and also nothing like what happened in your first and second years will happen this year while I'm around."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Your younger then me I think I should be the one looking out for you." She laughed, "Harry I'm at least 30 something years old."

"Not really when you time travel your still the same age." Harry argued back.

She huffed, "Whatever Harry." He shoved her making her fall off the couch. "Harry!" she said blowing the hair out of her face.

Harry ran to his room with her chasing after him. He ran straight into Ron making him fall on Hermione and Amelia smacked into Harry both of them landing on Ron and Hermione. They were all silent then started laughing out of no where.

* * *

Sorry it's short but I like it! :)

* * *


	6. Ch6 Remembrance And Reunion

**Chapter 6**

**Remembrance And Reunion **

The weeks passed and Amelia had almost forgotten that she had been sent to this time. One day in Defense Against the Dark Arts Malfoy started talking about Professor Lupin in front of Amelia and she got angry.

"Have you seen what he wears? It's like my old house elf." Malfoy said making Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle snicker. "Hey what's your problem Malfoy?" Amelia asked him.

Malfoy grinned, "Nothing just people with the last name Potter."

"Oh shut up you git." Amelia said loudly.

"Why should I? Your family's almost as bad as Weasley's your just not poor." Malfoy sneered. Ron got up ready to punch him, "What did you say Malfoy."

"You heard me Weasley."

"Oh well I'm pretty sure I heard you say that you rather be poor then have to live with a family who are death eaters."

Malfoy's smile faded and his face turned red with rage, he pulled out his wand, "I would regret saying that Weasley."

Just then Amelia gasped the way he had pulled out his wand and pointed it at them had reminded her of something.

Instead of Draco, she saw Luscuis Malfoy (sorry awful spelling) pull out his wand and mutter something to her just like the night she had been sent to this time. Her head started hurting as the memory started to leave her mind she wanted to know more.

"Amelia," Harry said standing behind her and Ron, "What's wrong?"

"I just remembered something I need to go see Professor Dumbledore and now!" Amelia said to Harry racing out the door colliding with Remus.

"Sorry Moony but I need to go see Professor Dumbledore it's urgent." Amelia said running off before he could say anything. Amelia walked up the stairs and into the headmaster's office.

"Professor Dumbledore I just remembered something important." Amelia said out of breath. "Miss. Potter this must be very important I hope," Dumbledore said looking up from his paper work. "Yes sir it is I remember who sent me here sir."

Amelia said sitting down as Dumbledore gestured her to do. "Well my dear this is great news, may I ask who it was?"

"Well I think there were at least 3 people there maybe more, but I remember Luscuis Malfoy pulling a wand out and pointing it at me."

Dumbledore sat there for a moment just thinking before responding to the news she had told him. "Well this is very difficult for if Mr. Malfoy did this to you it would have been under the orders of Voldemort because he was only a 4th or 5th year at the time. So there must be a reason Voldemort did not want you there in that time or maybe didn't even want you any where on the Earth. Something is very interesting about this Miss. Potter and I intend to find out. Until then I would like you to head back to your dormitory and wait for Mr. Potter and Wesley and Miss. Granger. Is that understood?"

Amelia nodded and with that he dismissed her and informed all her teachers that she would not be attending classes for the rest of the day.

Amelia waited for them to come back to the Common Room when she heard someone outside the door arguing with the fat lady. The voice was rough and harsh.

Just then she heard the fat lady scream and then ripping noises. She ran and hid behind the couch as the mystery man came in. He had long black hair; he was very dirty and wore tattered robes, he looked like he need to take a bath and she swore that he smelt like sweaty dog. He was muttering to himself as he started to walk up the stairs to the boy's dorms.

Amelia stood up she was not about to let this man walk in and do what he pleased with out a fight. "Hey you what are you doing here?" She shouted at the man.

He turned around he had not expect anyone to be here especially this particular person who he believed to be dead.

"You get out of here now you smelly dirty pig," Amelia said her wand now pointed at him. He couldn't even say anything this must have been a dream there was no way she could still be here…right?

"I told you to leave!" She yelled. This time though some one had heard her yell and had come to investigate what had happened and they started shouting to other people about the fat lady being gone.

The man ran up the stairs in a hurry and Amelia ran after him. He had gotten to the boy dorms when he saw a window and jumped out of it and used his wand to make him slow down as he descended.

Amelia punched the air mad that she let him get away but that's when she heard people starting to call her name from the common room. She ran down to tell everyone what she had just seen.

* * *

Who could the man be?:)...Maybe a old friend:)


	7. Ch7 Padfoot

**Chapter 7 **

**Padfoot.**

Harry was walking back to the common room with Ron and Hermione with a group of student gathered around the door.

"Seamus what's going on?" Hermione asked.

"The fat lady isn't in the portrait."

Hermione let a small gasp escape her lips, "The fat lady never leaves her post."

Just then Dumbledore came up and as the knight said, "Headmaster she has been found with zebras on the fourth floor." Everyone rushed over to the Fat Lady.

"Fat Lady why have you left your picture," Dumbledore asked. "There was a man that asked to come in and I refused to let him and then he attacked me so I fled." The fat lady replied from being the hippo.

"Who was this man?" Dumbledore asked. "It was that mass murder Sirius Black." The Fat Lady said scared. Dumbledore's face went from curious to anger to worry, "Sir Finnegan (don't know the kinght's name) do you know if any one was in that room. The knight replied rather cheerful, "Why yes Sir a young lady was in the room when I left and that was only seconds before the Fat Lady was attacked because I came back 3 minutes later to find the picture in pieces."

Dumbledore started shouting orders, "You Percy, go and get the other teachers and have them lead the other students to the great hall. Amanda, will you please lead all the students down to the great hall except for Harry, Hermione, and Ron".

They both nodded and followed his commands. "Sir what girl was the knight talking about?" Ron asked. "I am afraid that Miss. Potter is in there with none other than Sirius Black." Dumbledore said gravely. Harry didn't need to be told more he followed Dumbledore in to the room.

To there surprise the only thing out of place was a pillow that was on the ground and a book that was on the coffee table face down like someone was trying to save their spot. "Amelia!" Harry shouted along with his friends.

That's when they heard a noise come from the stairs and all of them pulled out there wands getting ready to fight off who ever they needed. "Hey guy's," Amelia called from the bottom step.

"Miss. Potter what happened here?" Dumbledore asked her in all seriousness. "Well I was reading my book, waiting in the common room like you told me and I heard an argument going on outside between a man and the Fat Lady. So when the door started to open I hid right there behind the couch. I stopped him from going to the boy's room but when he heard voices he ran up the stairs and I chased after him till he jumped out the window."

Amelia said retelling her little adventure. "Amelia, do you have any idea who that was?" Ron asked her. "No," she replied.

"Miss. Potter that was the mass murder Sirius Black who has escaped from Azkaban to kill young Harry." Dumbledore said.

Amelia lost words just then, "You mean…I was with-he killed, he escaped…he oh good god. Sirius Black, Padfoot." She just stood there for a minute before fainting.

* * *

I know this chapters short but there are some long one's coming up soon.:) Hope you enjoy it!!


	8. Ch8 Do you want to know…how he…died?

**Chapter 8**

**Do you want to know…how he…died?**

She heard the voices Hermione and Ron in the back of her mind fighting. "Will you just shut up," She stated opening her eyes to see them both standing near her bed.

"Oh good Amelia your awake. How do you feel?" Hermione asked her.

"Amelia hurry up Harry is about to start playing quidditch and your going to miss it." Ron said. Hermione slapped him and scolded him for telling a sick person to hurry up.

Amelia was already racing out the door; all she needed to hear was the word quidditch and she was out of there.

Amelia sat with Ron and Hermione watching the match in the freezing cold rain. You could barley see anything and even though Amelia was freezing her butt off she had to stay and cheer Harry on. The score was 20-50 Hufflepuff.

She saw Harry and Cedric race upward toward the sky and then they both vanished. Amelia's fingers were crossed waiting for Harry to come down holding the snitch.

Instead she saw Harry falling toward the ground with dementors chasing after him. She stood up to do something but Dumbledore and McGonagall had already beaten her to it.

She ran down to the field and to Harry. "Harry. Harry. Harry wake up, Harry." She said sobbing. She had already lost her brother and she wasn't about to lose him too. No one had ever died playing quidditch but no one had ever fallen from that high up.

She could see Cedric trying to say that it wasn't fair and wanted a re-match but he had already gotten the snitch. She felt some one wrap a blanket around her and looked up to see Hagrid towering over her and she hugged him as they took Harry inside.

"Amelia don't worry 'arry is going to be just fine, promise." Hagrid said to her.

Later that day Harry woke up just fine till he found out what had happened to his broom. It had been found in the Whomping Willow and it had become not just pieces but splinters.

Harry had to stay in the infirmary for the whole weekend much to everyone's dislike. Amelia had made frequent visits to him. On Saturday, Harry had asked Amelia about what it was like to grow up with his parents and old friends.

"Well Lily and I were really close. The day we left for Hogwarts me and the other Marauders had to race to catch the train. It was really funny Peter had run into a muggle and almost made us late." Amelia said as Harry laughed.

"Your mom had run into the Marauders compartment needing to tell me about this boy she had met over the summer. Of course she didn't say that in front of James because after all she did have a small crush on him. James refused to let us leave because Lily refused to go out with him. She made the door open and he fell into the hallway, it was priceless." Amelia said and continued telling Harry stories.

Hours passed and it was almost curfew when Harry asked Amelia," Hey Amelia, do-do you want to know what happened to my parents the night they died?

Amelia went pale and Harry noticed she slowly adjusted herself and slowly shook her head ready to listen.

"I can't tell you much but when I was attacked by that dementour I heard enough." Harry said. Amelia sat silent and waited for him to continue. "My dad he fought Voldemort himself to give my mom and I time to leave. My mom took me upstairs and that's all I can remember…"

It was silent for a while, before Amelia asked," What did James say?" Harry could see her though her eyes the cloudy fog look he would get when talking about Voldemort.

"He said- I'll hold him off Lily. Run! Go! Take Harry and Go!" Harry said.

More silence flew between them, "Harry I might not ever see my brother again but letting me now the last few seconds of his life makes me feel a little better, surprising as it is. I'm glad he didn't change much after I disappeared. Harry I want you to know that your father was the most obnoxious, show-offish, prankster I ever knew but he was a great guy. He was not what Snape makes him out to be he was something different that no one else will have, so was your mom. And I promise one day that I will make sure you met them no matter what."

Harry shook his head in under standing and let her cry on his shoulder till she was ready to leave.


	9. Ch9 Hogsmeade! I’ll Kill Him

**Chapter 9**

** Hogsmeade! I'll Kill Him.**

Monday during D.A.D.A Professor Snape came into the room instead of Professor Lupin. "Excuse me but Severus where is Remus at?" Amelia asked.

"Miss. Potter that will be five points for not showing respect and it is none of your business where Professor Lupin is, even though if you checked your calendar more often I pretty sure you would know where he is." He said that last part so only she could hear him.

She gasped, she couldn't believe Remus had turned into a werewolf last night she had forgotten all about his problem. She had known the secret since her 2nd year.

That day Snape taught them about werewolf's much to Amelia's dislike and everyone was forced to write 3 pages on them for homework.

The next day Lupin was back at work and everyone except the slytherns were happy to see him. At the end of the class Lupin called Harry and Amelia to stay after with him. "I'm sorry about your broomstick I heard about your match."

"Did you hear about the dementors?" Harry asked him.

"Yes I don't believe I have ever seen Dumbledore that mad and Amelia that upset." Remus said nodding his head.

"Professor why do they have that effect on you," Harry asked curious. "Dementors are created from darkness, they are meant to suck every happy thought away from you and make you fell alone and full of sadness." Remus explained. "That's horrible," Amelia said.

"Yes it is Amelia that's why I wanted to ask Harry if he wanted to learn how to protect himself form them." Remus proposed. Harry looked taken aback at first but then half yelled- half said, "Yes I would love to but can Amelia come to?"

Remus nodded, "Of course, wouldn't want Melia not know how to defend herself would we?" Remus ruffled her hair. "You guys should be getting off to class now, your lessons will start next week," he said dismissing them.

It was now the weekend and it was the first trip to Hogsmeade and Harry was the only who's slip was not signed. "Harry I can stay behind and keep you company I have already been there before-," Amelia began but Harry interrupted her, "Just go we can hang out later." She hugged him and went off with Hermione and Ron.

"Let's go into Honeydukes I think we should bring something back for Harry," Hermione said. "I agree." I said as we walked in and looked around Hermione and Ron were looking for something for Harry as I met 2, 6th year Ravenclaw quiditch boys. "So you guys know a good place to eat around here, this is my first year to come to Hogsmeade." I said smoothly. The tallest one named John replied, "Yeah how about the 3 Broomsticks?" The other one, Caleb, nodded, "Yeah that's sounds good shall we go?"

Just then before we left I felt an arm go around my shoulder, "Hey Melli where are you going?" I looked up to see it was Ron; I almost about kicked him where it hurts. "Oh John, Caleb I see you have met my friend Melli here before you take her out though might warn you that she is like Harry Potter's sister and well…he doesn't like people dating his sister."

John nodded, "Ok well me and Caleb are just going to go, see you around Amelia."

When they left I kicked Ron right where it hurts, "Your so stupid couldn't you tell I was flirting."

"Exactly your like my sister and when Harry pointed you out flirting with those guys he told me-"

"Wait, Harry's here?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah, he says he wants us to meet him up at the shrieking shack." Ron said as Hermione came out of the store. "Hey Amelia just to let you know I tried to stop Ron but Harry held me back, I'm sorry." Hermione whispered to me on our way to the shack.

"Its fine Mione I already got Ron for it and Harry is going to get it when we see him." Amelia said with a grin.

When they got there they ate some of the candy that Hermione bought but they were interrupted by Malfoy and his goons.

"Oh look here seems like we have a blood traitor and a mudblood." Malfoy said. "Malfoy just leave us alone." Amelia said irritated. "Why should I?" He asked her. "Because I said so now leave before we make you." She said her voice rising. "You know Potter your kinda cute when you're angry, I think I just might stay now." He said with a sly grin. She huffed and then kicked him in the shin.

There was one thing she would never forget that James and Sirius taught her and that was muggle fighting. "Bloody hell Potter, were leaving ok just don't kick me again," he said limping away with his 2 followers.

Before Ron or Hermione could say anything foot step appeared in the snow not belonging to any body then they heard sobbing. Amelia knew right away it was Harry so she ran after him and when she got the she yanked off the cloak as Hermione and Ron and reached them. "Harry you look awful," Ron said, stating the obvious. Hermione slapped him in the arm hard enough to make a red mark. "What's wrong Harry?" Amelia asked.

"It's Black; Black betrayed my parents and sold them to Voldemort. He is the reason there dead. I hope he dose come and find's me because I'll be ready. I'll kill him. I will kill Sirius Black." Harry screamed.

* * *

I really liked writing this chapter so i hoped you enjoyed reading it:)


	10. Ch10 Maps and Peter?

**Chapter 11 **

**Maps and Peter?**

Days passed and it was time for Christmas break. Hermione had decided to go home and left Amelia in charge of keeping Harry and Ron in check. Ha, she could barley keep herself out of trouble what was Hermione thinking, Amelia thought as she made her way up the stairs to the Common Room.

She made her way up to the boy's rooms. Only her, Harry, Ron and Neville had stayed from all the Gryffindor 3rd years. She saw Harry messing with a sheet of paper when she walked in.

"What's that Harry?" She asked.

Harry looked up with the map in his hands, "Oh, you'll love this come look." She made her way over to the bed and set on the edge.

Harry pointed his wand at the parchment and said, "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." On the parchment maroon lines started to appear and they traveled all over the page forming something. Then she saw writing appear,

Wormtail, Padfoot, Moony and Prongs

Present the Marauders Map

She laughed a little, "This is so cool, I wonder when they made this differently not in 4th it's to complicated probably the summer going into 5th."

"Look it shows anyone in the castle and has all of the secret passageways in and out of Hogwarts." Harry said point to hidden entrances on the map.

"So is this how you got in to Hogsmeade?" she asked him. "Yes, Fred and George let me have it." He said looking at her.

She yanked the map out of his hands, "I'm going to keep this because of what you and Ron did at Hogsmeade."

"No, come on Melli," he pleaded. "Nope, it's either this or the cloak you choose."

"How did you know about the cloak?" he asked a little taken aback.

"Harry, I'm not stupid the only way you couldn't be seen was from being invisible and James did have an invisibility cloak, you know?" She said teasing him.

"Fine," Harry huffed.

It was Christmas morning now and they were opening up presents with all the Gryffindor who had stayed for the holidays. Such as the Weasleys, Neville, Oliver, the Creevy brothers and a 1st year girl named Jewels. "Here Harry, Merry Christmas," Amelia said handing him a box wrapped in paper.

He smiled and opened it to find a scrapbook like thing. In the book was a list and funny stories of all the things his dad and the Marauders had done in there first 3 years of Hogwarts. He smiled, "I love it Amelia thanks." She grinned, "I knew you would. I thought instead of you asking me you could just read them, sorry the handwriting is a little sloppy but besides that it's great."

Harry then pulled out a small box, "Here you go Amelia, Merry Christmas." She smiled and opened it to find a silver chain and hanging off of it was a silver stag. She looked at Harry, "Thanks Harry." He nodded.

Hermione was coming back in one day along with all the other students and Harry, Ron, and Amelia were just heading to bed.

Amelia walked into her room and pulled out the map. The map made her feel like she was back at home with James, Lily, and all the other Marauders. She saw Harry was still in the Common Room, probably reading, Ron was in his room. Snape was patrolling as usual but as she watched Snape's name and footstep's move she saw another name. Could it be?

Peter Pettigrew.

* * *

Next chapter is long I promise!!!!!!


	11. Ch11 Black’s Back

**Chapter 12**

**Black's Back**

Peter, what was going on he couldn't be here. He was dead. Sirius had killed him. As she ran down to where Harry was reading she started questioning everything.

Sirius killed Peter? Why? Sirius and James were close, Sirius wouldn't have betrayed James. Sirius would only kill if someone had messed with his friends or him, I know it. Had Peter mess with James or Lily?  
"Harry come look at this." She said pulling out the map to show him what she had seen. Harry's eyes grew wide. "Let's go." He said running away with the map.

Amelia and Harry made there way down the corridors following the name of the supposedly dead Marauder. They heard a noise that sounded like mouse or rat. Amelia gasped. "Wormtail," she whispered.

_"Lomous_," Harry whispered making the light shine from his wand. The hall was silent as they both made there way to where Peter now was. "Harry? Where is he?" Amelia asked a little freaked out.

"I don't know he should be right here." Harry said. That's when a noise was heard from the corner. Harry looked at the map and saw it was Snape turning the corner. "Its Snape run," Harry muttered to Amelia. Harry made the light on his wand turn out and as he did Amelia saw a rat scurry across the floor. Peter. Amelia ran after the rat that was going in the same direction Snape was coming from.

Harry made the map go back to a blank sheet of parchment. "Amelia," he said a little too loudly for his own good. But she was already gone and some how had made it past Snape. "Potter, what are you doing out here at this time? And what's that you're holding?"

"I was going to go to the library for a paper I need to help Amelia with," he said quickly.

"At this hour, Potter, I highly doubt that." Snape snarled. Snape grabbed Harry by his shirt and dragged him to Lupin's room.

"Lupin, I found this out in the hallway accompanied by this piece of dark magic," Snape said bursting into the room with Harry in tow. "Severus, nice to see you as always, what is this dark magic you're talking about?" Remus asked.

"This," Snape snarled throwing the map on the table and letting go of Harry's shirt. Snape tried to make it open but instead it insulted him. Making Remus laugh, "This is no dark magic just merely a parchment that's meant to insult people, it's a child's toy."

"Then can you explain why Mr. Potter was out of bed with something that belongs to the Marauders." Snape said slightly too loud.

Before Remus could answer Amelia came into the room, she had lost Peter but had over heard Snape and Harry in the hallway and also what had been said a few seconds ago. "Oh there you are Harry I thought we were going to go to library before Moony's room to get some books." She said.

Harry smiled at her, perfect timing, he thought.

"What is going on?" Snape asked a little surprised to see Amelia here.

Remus caught on, "Well as she just said, they are doing a research paper for me for extra credit and need my help, that's why they were out."

Snape grew angry and stomped out of the room slamming the door as he did. Harry grinned and high-five Amelia, "Perfect timing, Melli." She smirked, "Well I'm just amazing like that."

"Well you both happen to forget that I'm here, and you're in trouble," Remus said. "What were you thinking? Black is around he has already broke in once who's to say he want do it again."

"But Remus the map showed-," Amelia began but he cut her off. "Another thing, that map is nothing but trouble, that's why I plan to keep it." He said getting angry. "Moony," Amelia tried to start again. He didn't listen, "What was so important that made you need to wonder around the castle. Your parents gave there life's to protect, very poor way to repay them…gambling with your life like that, Harry."

Amelia was shocked Remus had gone that low, "Remus you better shut up. The reason we were out was because Peter Pettigrew's name was on the map. You know what Remus, James would have been very ashamed of you for what you just said, remember that." With that she grabbed Harry's arm and yanked him out of the room and they went back to the Common Room and straight to bed.

Hermione came back the next day and Harry and Amelia filled her and Ron in on what happened last night. Hermione had agreed that it was very strange and since then her and Amelia had been researching about what happened the night peter supposedly died.

Ron and Hermione had started fighting a lot now and Harry and Amelia started hanging out less because Ron would talk with Harry and Hermione Amelia. So this made it difficult to talk to one another since Hermione and Ron refused to be in the same room together.

The only time they did really talk was when Remus had their extra lesson with them. Teaching them how to ward off dementours, Harry was so close at making his become an animal but Amelia just couldn't seem to grasp it yet.

Hagrid's bird Buckbeack had lost the case against the Malfoy's and was scheduled to be killed in tomorrow.

Hermione had also started getting over loaded with homework. She would spend most of the day and night doing all of it.

Scabbers and Crookshanks had fought all the time now Scabbers had almost been killed 4 or 5 times now. Then Scabbers had suddenly just disappeared and Ron blamed it on the cat.

It was only a few months till summer now. And Amelia laid in bed looking out the window to the starry night. She couldn't help but think of how she would be going home and leaving Harry in only a few months. Harry was like her new brother and she didn't want to leave him.

Amelia thoughts were cut short as a scream came from outside the room. She ran out and down to the Common Room followed by all the other girls. She found Ron breathing very hard with his brothers and Harry by him.

"Sirius Black. He had a knife pointed at me; he was going to kill me." Ron said, he looked like he had seen a ghost.

"What is going on?" McGonagall asked coming into the room in her sleep gown. "Sirius Black tried to kill me." Ron yelled.

"No one can come in here Ronald, the passwords have changed everyday." She said very strict. She looked over to the knight in the picture who now took the fat lady's post. "Did anyone happen to come into the Common Room the evening, Sir?" she asked.

The knight looked at her, "Why yes, a hairy smelly man did."

"Why did you let him in?" Fred Weasley yelled angry about his brother.

"He had the passwords the whole weeks in fact written on a piece of paper." The knight said like it wasn't a big deal.

McGonagall looked angry, "Now what idiot decided to write down the passwords and then loose them?" Neville put his head down and walked forward, "I did."

The rest of the night, most kids stayed out in the Common Room awake talking. "Harry what's wrong?" Amelia asked as Ron had gone to talk to his brothers and Hermione went to go ask if Ron was ok.

"I put Ron in danger, Black was after me and he almost killed Ron." Harry said still staring into the fireplace.

"Harry, don't say that-", Amelia tried to tell him that it wasn't his fault.

"Save it Amelia." Harry said harshly and he walked back up the stairs to his bed.

Amelia watched him go and turned to start at the fire, "What happened to everyone? The war is tearing everyone apart."

* * *

Another chapter I enjoyed writing. I love writing drama so if you don't like dramatic stuff then this propably won't be your cup og tea. :)


End file.
